


Fox Mcloud: Hero of the Stars and girl?

by Hauntedhamburger



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Sex Change, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauntedhamburger/pseuds/Hauntedhamburger
Summary: Fox Mcloud, a few weeks into his break, finds himself questioning things that have troubled him for years. One Night, a surprise encounter changes his life forever. A short one shot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fox Mcloud: Hero of the Stars and girl?

It had been two weeks since Fox began his vacation from his usual duties. He had just finished a quick sweep of a local corner store to restock on supplies and was idly waiting in line when he heard a tiny voice speak up from behind him.  
  
“Ex-excuse me, ma'am? ha-haven't I seen you before?”  
  
Foxes face almost turned a bright red as he turned his head to see where the voice was coming from. Looking down towards the ground, he discovered a pint sized ox child. Who seemed quite embarrassed as soon as he saw Foxes face.  
  
“Ohmygosh! Sorry Sir!”  
  
“Hey...” Fox swung around before squatting down to the kids' height “It's alright kiddo! We're all good!”  
  
The kid looked up, finally getting another good look at the older vulpines face “H-hey....a-aren't you F-Fox Mcloud?”  
  
“Some people call me that, little buddy. Your parents around?”  
  
“AY!” A gruff voice bellowed from one of the aisles “My kid ain't causin ya any trouble, is he?”  
  
Fox jolted his head up, rising to his feet as he discovered the voice was from an older, more heavy set Ox who now stood at the back of the line.  
  
“No, not at all” Fox replied, rising to his feet “He seems very polite!”  
  
“Well, I'm glad ta hear that” The ox answered as his child quickly ran behind him “Me and the boy gotta get goin' but it was nice meetin' ya, mister....”  
  
“Mcloud”  
  
“Thought I saw ya face from somewhere! T'was nice meetin' ya!” Fox quietly watched as the duo made their exit through the automatic doors. It was as they exited his view that something occurred to him:  
  
“Why did being called “Ma'am” feel so much better than being called “Mister”?.

* * *

  
Fox entered the bathroom of his small high-rise apartment to engage in his pre-bed routine of brushing his teeth before chugging down some mouthwash. It was as he finished the process of gurgling the familiar blue liquid and spitting it out that he caught a quick glimpse of his reflection. Adverting his gaze and grimacing, he quickly turned and left the bathroom behind.  
  
Walking through his living room and entering the bedroom, it wasn't long before he had chucked himself onto his mattress and had tossed the covers over himself. It was as he tossed and turned that a thought from before entered his mind once again.  
  
“Why did being called “Ma'am” feel so much better than being called “Sir”  
  
Thoughts like this that deeply confused him and left him with a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach continued for what felt like hours as he desperately tried to bottle them and regain any semblance of relaxation he could. This was a rodeo Fox was familiar with, as feelings and thoughts like this assaulted him every single night. And no matter how hard he tried, he could never grasp any understanding of them.  
  
The tossing and turning continued for what felt like an eternity. Before, Finally, he had dozed off and entered the world of sleep.

* * *

  
Fox sprung awake. His eyes focused, revealing the room he had fallen asleep inside was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a bright blue void had replaced it with various strange, black glowing pillars acting as decoration in the distance. This was all a familiar sight as he had been here before during the Lylat Wars.  
  
Pretty sure at this point that he was dreaming, Fox rose up from his bed and began his walk in a random direction. Continuing onwards onto the distance for quite a time. Before a strangely familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
“You can't continue to bury this.”  
  
“F-Father?” Fox exclaimed, swinging around, Finding absolutely nobody behind him.  
  
“I can't bare to see you rip apart like this anymore” the voice continued from behind him.  
  
Fox surveyed his surroundings in a fruitless attempt to uncover the source of the voice.  
  
“I've watched over you. I've seen you look into the mirror and not see yourself, but a warped reflection. Even your old man can put 2 and 2 together”.  
  
Tears began to roll down Foxes face. Painfully aware of what the voice was talking about. As he stood there, weeping, he felt arms wrap around him. Although he couldn't see anyone there.  
  
“... I just don't feel like me... I don't think I ever have”.  
  
The embrace grew tighter and tighter “... It's going to be alright... I'm here to make it all better”.  
  
Fox suddenly felt the embrace release. A door appearing before him in a blink of an eye.  
  
“If you accept that your life will be changed forever, step through that door.”  
  
Fox hesitated in front of the door. Considering if he wanted to enter. Did he even know what would happen if he did? If he knew, would he want the results? Fox could do nothing but stare as these thoughts rushed through his head, before a new one occurred to him:  
  
“Why not? I can't go on like this anymore”.  
  
Without any additional hesitation, Fox walked towards the door. As he swung it open, he took a deep breath, before finally stepping into the black void that could be seen beyond it.

* * *

  
The loud shrill beeping from their bedside alarm threw fox out of their state of sleep. Throwing the covers off of their body and sitting on the side of the bed, they slammed one of their hands down onto the clock to get it to cease its cacophony. Stretching out and letting out a loud yawn, they rose to their feet and tiredly waddled out of the bedroom. Quickly finding themselves inside the bathroom.  
  
It was as they passed by the mirror on their way to shower, that they caught a glimpse of their reflection. Revealing that overnight their body had changed to an excessive degree. The more masculine body type they went to sleep with was now replaced with a more feminine, curvy one. The small bit of facial hair that they had previously allowed to grow on their chin now nowhere to be found. And their chest now sported two breasts of vaguely average size, covered up by a green sports bra.  
  
Driven by surprise, within mere seconds they had approached the mirror and confirmed the accuracy of its reflection. Their surprise quickly made way for, quite strangely, happiness? In spite of the excessive changes that had happened overnight, this body now felt more like it belonged to her more than it ever had before. A small smile washed over her face as she took everything in.  
  
For the first time in her life, she was herself.


End file.
